


Its Cool

by HereLiesBethBoland



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: mentions of beth boland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereLiesBethBoland/pseuds/HereLiesBethBoland
Summary: Usually he was content to just observe and take instruction. But, not today.





	Its Cool

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from? I just love Rio's boys and i miss them... where they at tho

A psychic once told him he was an empath; Dags didn’t know what that was so when he googled it later that night, it made sense. He could identify with all of it. He didn’t talk much though, content to just observe and take in his surroundings.  His boss seemed to appreciate it, he wasn’t much of a talker either. Most of the communicating between the three of them was done in nods and clipped instructions, that is unless they were at Carlos’s mamas house for dinner and they had all had a few beers.. But when they were workin’ it was pretty straightforward.

 

Since Mrs. Boland had come around though, Boss man had been talkin’ more. And not only that, he had been laughin’ and shit; actin’ silly. And on the flip he’d also been  _ moody _ . Dags knew when he had just come from meeting with her, because he would be working hard to either keep a smile off his face or to not punch a wall. Rio before was calm, cool. He was predictable, Dags knew what to expect. He had known Rio a long time and sure he had seen him go through some shit with little man’s mama, but he had never seen the such opposing forces going on within him at the same time. 

 

It was a bit concerning to Dags. He loved Rio; would die for him. But this was something that would have to run its course. He knew his boy was in deep as soon as he heard just  _ how _ the situation had been handled after those broads sold him out to the feds. Anyone else would have been dead; sure there was heat there, it  been messy. But they had cleaned up worse messes before. As compelling as Mrs. Bolands speech had been, it wasn’t entirely true. They had dealt with affluent people before; she underestimated Rio. And he obviously underestimated her. She was like a damn siren. 

 

But despite the threat this woman posed, she also brought some serious monetary potential to the table. Dags got that. Plus, he trusted Rio’s judgement because Rio deserved that trust. He had built an empire and there was no way he was gonna let that fall by the hand of some suburban bitch. Thing was though, she wasn’t just some bitch. Not to Rio, clearly. And if he were honest, not to Dags either. He liked to think of himself as a good judge of character and Mrs. Boland? She was smart and brave. And sure she made stupid decisions but she was a quick learner. He could see what Rio saw in her.. And Dags could see what she was doing to him. There was a light in his eyes- even when he was pissed at her. She brought a light to him and as cheesy as that sounded it was the only way he could really describe it. 

 

So when the boss strode into their makeshift office at the downtown warehouse, darkness clinging to him like pan’s shadow and a dullness that made the room grey, Dags knew something was up.

 

He sat at his desk, took out his pad of paper and started drawing out numbers. Dags just stood by quietly. Waiting for instruction. He felt the energy like electric pricks to his skin.. It weighed on him but he had learned to embrace it without reacting. He took a deep breath in and out.. Trying to change the atmosphere, something he often did; a silent way to help his friend. 

 

Finally, Rio looked up at him from his notes. 

 

“We’re pullin’ out of Boland Motors. I need you on it. I’d like it done by tonight. 

 

“You got it boss.” 

 

Rio looked up and gave him a nod, then stood to go. 

 

Usually Dags was content to observe but today, the energy was drawing out his words like a salve. 

 

“Hey man,” he said and Rio turned his dead eyes on him as he reached the doorway. “This ain’t personal. She’s trapped.” 

 

Rio looked at him in confusion for a beat until realization hit him, then a flash of anger passed his eyes. 

 

“That may be so, but she’s the one holdin’ the key.” He said with conviction.

 

“But she don’t know it.”

 

“It's not my problem anymore.”

 

“Isn’t it?” 

 

“Not discussing this.” Rio said with deadly finality.

 

“That’s cool.” Dags responded hands up in surrender. “I’ll hit you up when its done.” 

 

Rio moved through the office door and down the steps. Dags watched him go and heard a loud scattering clank hit the metal garbage can they had set up by the door leading out. After a few minutes, he followed out the same way. As he approached the exit, he looked curiously into the garbage. There amongst a few cigarette butts was a string of pearls. 

 

Something told Dags he better hold onto those; that the man behind those dead eyes was in no shape to be throwin’ away what looked to be some suspiciously familiar jewelry.  He took them out and put them safely in his pocket. Usually he was content to just observe and take instruction. But, not today. 

  
  



End file.
